


Unearthing Raven Reyes

by youllalwaysfitinwithme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Ice Mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllalwaysfitinwithme/pseuds/youllalwaysfitinwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends thought it would be fun to bury me in sand and leave me here with suncream all over my face, and I saw you pass twice  so you are obliged to get me out of my misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthing Raven Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote for an Ice Mechanic challenge on tumblr. Hope you like it!

 

Raven was well aware of certain things in her life she couldn't live without: a good pleasant meal, the satisfaction after solving a damn difficult problem, making engineers pissed, a nice broken car waiting to be fixed, her friends... Yes, Raven loved these things more than anything, and consequently, when some of them were ruined, her mood followed suit.

That day, everything that could've gone wrong, went wrong. 

Currently, Raven found herself buried to her neck in the sand, frustrated, pissed, and with suncream all over her face. She'd been there for a long time, sweating like never before, so when that guy passed in front of her for the third time, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey! Stop wandering and help me already!" She demanded, but the guy just stared, unsure. Raven sighed. "Are you going to help me or you'll just stare like an idiot?" A smirk immediately appeared on his face, and he approached her with curious eyes. He was tall, -although given her point of view, everybody was- and had long hair messily tied back in a half pony tail. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know, for someone who's buried to her neck, you seem a little bit too proud." He didn't even attempt to look bothered; the guy found that whole thing funny, and Raven grew a little more pissed as he talked, "If you keep calling strangers idiots, you'll stay stuck in there."

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for whatever you're attempting here, so if you're not going to help, you can leave the way you came." 

The guy raised an eyebrow and just stared. Raven _really_ wasn't in the mood; she'd had enough mockery from her friends for a lifetime. "So?"

"I'll have to think about it," he said as he turned around and looked at her over his shoulder, a mischievous smile mocking her, "stay here, I'll be back. Maybe."

Raven watched him walk away in disbelief and then let her head fall onto the sand. "Ugh, screw you!" she shouted to no one in particular, and to everyone in general.

She couldn't know how much time had passed by the time he was back, but she knew her body was mostly asleep and it was impossible to run away from the smell of suncream. The guy was carrying a towel and a bottle of water, and when he reached her, he took his time to settle beside her. He didn't offer water, or help, just sat there casually.

"I see you've calmed down" he began, "we should start over. Hello, I'm Roan and I'll eventually help you, but first, what's your name?"

"What kind of psycho are you? Get me out of here already!"

"First we should discuss your anger issues. You seem like you have a lot." Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, the comment only pissing her off a little more. Roan took her reaction as confirmation, and continued "I'll make you a deal. You tell me what got you in this mood and I'll get you out."

"Why do you care?"

"I think you could use a little talk, and it'll also help me forget that you insulted me when asking for help. Plus, I might have a soft spot for angry girls buried in the sand."

Raven couldn't believe that her day had come to this. But after everything, she just rolled with it and took the deal. He seemed like a nice guy, after all.

"Fine. It's not like I have something better to do." And so she told him about the worst day she'd had in a long time. 

It had begun relatively well, with a short shift at the shop that allowed her to work on her own car afterward. Roan didn't hide the surprise on his face, and wanted to know more about her work. It wasn't like everyday he got to meet a girl working as a mechanic, and Raven wasn't bothered by his curiosity, she rather liked it; it wasn't like everyday she got to meet a guy who didn't question her sexuality based on her work choice. He was just curious, and she loved talking about her projects, so she told him about her car. It was the first Raven got to call her own, and although she had spent most of her savings on it, the rover needed a lot ot fixing. Not that she was complaining, not at all. So after five days of repairs on its back, she proudly explained how she was done with it by lunch time. Raven thought she deserved an award for it, so she grabbed lunch at her favorite Taiwanese place and texted Octavia to meet her later. 

Roan questioned whether her lunch plans were relevant to the conversation, but she just gave him a warning look, and went on to the part when things began to fall apart.

As she got home and began eating, she got a text from Monty. Raven explained they had this thing where he'd send her an unsolvable problem that she'd eventually get to solve, and it would eventually backfire on him having to pay for her drinks. Only this time it really was unsolvable. Roan laughed at this, and could only imagine what kind of nerd mechanic ended up cursing at everyone while buried in the sand. Raven ignored the comment, and continued to explain how she grew frustrated staring at the phone, so she locked it and tried to think about it as she unpacked her second dish of Taiwanese. Only it wasn't what she'd ordered, and the disgusting smell of stinky tofu inundated her kitchen. Raven _hated_ stinky tofu. She sealed the recipient and threw it away as her frustration kept growing strong.

Roan plain laughed at that. He explained how much he loved Taiwanese as well, especially stinky tofu, but he couldn't stand the smell either. Somehow, this made Raven relax a little. Although she still found the situation anger triggering, she found herself smiling at the bad experience now, even in her current state, deep under the sand and all. 

She continued with the recap of her day, and explained to Roan how her mood improved slightly by the time she had met Octavia. "Driving your own car which you fixed yourself can do that to a person", she said proudly, but then frowned and got to the part when that momentary delight was again substituted by frustration. They were on their way to the beach to meet the others when the rover died. It just died after a week's worth of repairs. Raven had cursed and kicked the wheel to Octavia's amusement, who finally got her to forget about it and walk to the place instead. Roan made no comment on this, but she could see he was holding back a smile, the idiot.

After that, and despite her accumulated anger, her afternoon had been going rather well. Octavia had kept her mouth shut about the rover, and Raven had been able to enjoy the company of her friends without them picking on her. They drank beers, messed in the water, and finally decided to dig a deep hole where Jasper was supposed to get buried in sand to get a cool picture. However, Maya had appeared and they were nowhere to be found. Maybe it had been the beers, Raven reasoned, but she had decided it should be fun, so she volunteered to get buried instead. That's how she found herself lying on the hole, with only her head above the sand as Bellamy and Octavia buried her. But Raven had fallen asleep in there, and she woke up to Clarke and Murphy spreading suncream all over her face while laughing. Then they had left as she cursed at them, her dignity all over the sand, her friends all laughing in the distance. 

Roan looked at her expecting, "So that's it? You get mad like this because you get a bad meal and your friends play you? I was right, you have anger issues."

"You make it sound like it's nothing, I just told you why all those things made me furious. It was one thing gone wrong after the other! Don't you dare reduce it to a few insignificant events and make me look like the mad mechanic." Raven shot him a daring look, and Roan just raised his hands in front of his chest in defense. She watched him as he got up with a smirk and began to dig around her. She felt pleased, although she didn't know if it was for the fact she'd make him shut up, or because she'd finally get out of there. However, she kept talking as he dug. "Anyway, there's still more. The icing of the cake was when dumb and part-time-engineer Wick showed up and took a picture of me like this. The imbecile will probably print it and plaster it all over town. I'll have to kick his ass."

Roan laughed at the last statement but made no comment, he was really focused on his digging. Raven had no choice but to focus on the way his arm muscles clenched with every move until she was finally free. Roan offered his hand and helped her get out. He had to grab hold of her shoulders when her legs trembled and she almost fell. When she was finally steady, she smiled and nodded. And then punched him in the arm. 

"What was that for?" Roan asked amused as he rubbed the spot. It hadn't hurt, she was still too weak from the lack of movement.

"For not helping me sooner," Raven explained as she crossed her arms proudly, "and also, thank you for eventually getting me out."

"Anytime" he replied with a smirk. Then he took the towel and the bottle of water he'd brought earlier. He offered the water to Raven and she took it thankful. She took a long sip and felt so refreshed that she noticed she wasn't mad anymore. He had actually helped. 

She was about to tell him when he placed his hand on her neck and held her still. Then he wiped her face gently with the towel as he removed the excess of suncream, which judging by the state of the towel, was a lot. Raven felt heat creep to her cheeks, caused both by embarrasment and his touch. Roan was close, and she was very well aware of his large hand gently holding her neck. She looked at him then, really looked at him, and she found herself marveled by the contrast he was. Roan was all rudeness, but his touch was gentle. He was big, and well-built, large hands and broad chest. His hair was long above his chest, and his face was all sharp edges: sharp jaw, cheeks and eyes, all getting along nicely with a hooked nose. And despite it all, his hands were gentle on her skin, and his presence had been quite soothing. She smiled just as he finished, and he shot her a wondering look.

"You okay?" he asked both concerned and amused, and Raven put a smirk on her lips. 

"Yes, better than okay, actually. Thank you."

Roan smiled "As I said, anytime." He looked at the ground, almost shy, and took a step back. Raven almost  felt dissapointed. At what? She didn't really know.

"Well, I've got to go kick some asses over there, so... see you around?"

"Yeah, go get them." Roan smiled and Raven returned it. She turned around and left. 

Raven took several steps before making up her mind, looking back and calling for him.

"Roan!" he turned as well and listened, "The name's Raven Reyes! Add me!"

"Where?"

"Figure it out!" She replied playfully. He smiled and shooked his head as he watched her leave. 

Later on, as she tried to catch sleep, Raven realised her day hadn't turned out to be that bad after all. Roan had saved her day, literally.

 

A few days later, Roan eventually found her.


End file.
